Right Back Where We Started From
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: My first in this genre. One shot based on a prompt I found on LJ. We were right back where we started from...


**Disclaimer: This is a test run with this pairing, my first time writing for this particular series. So if there is some slight issues that is why. I do not own anything, just the plot.**

Selina smiled, and took a drag from her cigarette. Running her hand against the back of her neck, she rubbed a spot that always seemed to tense up. Finally hitting it, she groaned.

It had been ages since she had felt a man's touch. What would she give for Bruce to be with her again?

Tapping the ashes gently, she set the cigarette in the ashtray. Selina kicked off her stilettos and sat on the lush chair, deep in thought. As she sat there, one of her cats crawled into her lap. Smiling, she cradled the cat in her arms. She petted the cat, and it purred.

"Hello, Isis…how's my baby doing?" she cooed, and the black cat happily meowed. Selina got up from her chair, and went to the cupboard to get her kitty some food. Digging through the cupboards, she finally found a can of cat food that had been pushed to the back of the spacious cupboard. The cat followed her as she walked over to its food dish. "Aw…you must be hungry. Don't worry precious; Mommy's got your food." She chuckled, and opened the can by its pop top situated at the top of the can. Leaning over the kitty's food dish, she slowly and carefully emptied the contents into the dish, taking care to not make a spill. Even if she spilled though, Isis would eat off the floor. Finally, she finished emptying the contents and stood back to watch Isis lap up the meal.

"Good kitty." Selina smiled and walked over to the wastebasket, and threw the can in the trash. Heading over to the sink, she lathered her hands with soap, and washed her hands. As she washed her hands, she heard a knock at the door, and a familiar voice at the door.

"Selina—it's Bruce. May I come in?" Turning off the faucet, she reached for a handtowel, and dried her hands. What was Bruce doing here? And why would he come over this late? Selina shrugged and threw the handtowel in the sink.

"One moment, Bruce." She ran to the door, and unlocked it. "Come in." Selina said seductively. She hadn't meant to sound like that, but it was her nature. Bruce entered the room, and smiled.

"What brings you to the Catitat, Bruce?" Selina smiled, fingering the buttons on her blouse. She was clad in a beautiful bright blue blouse, complete with a plunging neckline, exposing her cleavage. The top hung tight on her body, showing off her curves. The pants she wore were reminiscent of something Catwoman would have worn; they were leather, and very expensive. But, Selina loved those pants and they went with nearly every designer shoe she owned, even though she much preferred wearing these with stilettos. Bruce couldn't help noticing her outfit. He swore she was out to seduce him.

"You look lovely tonight, Selina. What's the occasion?" Bruce smiled.

Selina looked up at him, and smiled. "No occasion." He sensed she was coming on to him…but he didn't mind. Anyways, it had been a while since he flirted with anyone, especially her. Slowly, he put his arms around her waist. She didn't mind in the slightest, it had been ages since she got any attention, particularly from Bruce Wayne. Selina was shocked that he made the first move, usually; it was she who made the first move. She didn't know whether or not she should kiss him. Bruce made the decision easy for her. He kissed her. Selina was speechless. She finally returned the kiss, slipping her tongue gently in his mouth. His hands reached for her body, and she fell into his arms. They kissed for what seemed about ten minutes straight, and then they parted lips.

"You know what would be just right, Bruce?" Selina said, her manicured nails tracing gently against his rock solid chest.

"What's that, sweetheart?" He still held her close to him, a hand in her black ringlets that framed her porcelain face. Selina smiled, and put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Hush. I thought we could, um, make love perhaps? Tonight's perfect, and I'm in the mood for some pleasure. After all, I had a shitty day and it would make my night to feel…satisfied." Bruce took her in close to him.

"Your day was bad…just wait until you hear mine. Mine was awful…just god awful." He stroked her hair gently, trying to make her feel better. Selina smiled.

"Thanks Bruce." She pushed him gently on the bed, holding his expensive silk tie in the grasp of her hand. The only thing Bruce said was, "Welcome." It came out slowly, and she nodded, and sat herself down on his lap. Selina unraveled his tie, and flung it across the room, and it landed on a stray chair. The next step, she unbuttoned his white work shirt, exposing his white tank top underneath. The man obviously worked out---he was muscular, and she could feel his six pack protruding from his tank top. Bruce smiled and then said, "Since you removed my workshirt, I'll take to removing your blouse. She nodded in approval, and he slowly unbuttoned her blouse which exposed her cleavage. Finally, he removed the blouse and flung it onto the same chair his tie and shirt sat on. Selina sat on his lap, in only a black lace bra, and her leather pants. Slowly, Bruce unhooked her bra, exposing her large breasts to his view. He smiled, and looked down at his white tank top.

"Oh, I should remove this. It would only get in the way." Bruce peeled off his tank top, exposing his muscular, toned body for Selina to look at. She smiled. He was gorgeous and worked out. At least she knew he was all about fitness and keeping in shape. He held her close to him, and she smiled and pressed herself closer to him. Her and her 33 double D cups pressed against him. But, Bruce smiled. He leaned in, kissing her against the nape of her neck. His large hands reached gently under her breasts, and she moaned in pleasure as he played with her nipples. Bruce continued lavishing her breasts, flicking each nipple lightly with his tongue. Slowly, his hands covered the roundness of the breasts. They were firm and soft. Allowing his hands to run down her taut body, it was obvious she worked out. Hell, she was Catwoman. She kissed him alongside his neck, her lips pressing gently against his dewy skin. His hands slowly reached below her toned stomach, which made her cry out. Holding on tight as he moved lower, she longed for him to take her in. Selina's moaning was signaling to him that she was enjoying the attention. Reaching for him, Bruce groaned as she stroked it. Slowly and carefully, she moved herself inside him, their rhythm matching up. When they came to, he smiled, and opened his arms to let her fall into them. Her warm body slipped into his arms, and Bruce held her tight. Closing her eyes, Selina fell asleep. Soon enough, morning came, and she awakened to find herself still in his arms.

Smiling, Selina knew they were right back where they started from.


End file.
